


Day 355 - Pipe dream

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [355]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock To The Rescue, Slash, Snarky!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Great. I’m stuck.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 355 - Pipe dream

“Great. I’m stuck.”

John stopped moving and turned his head as best as he could. He only was able to see Greg out of the corner of his eye.

“You're joking, right?”

“Do I sound like I’m joking?”

Sherlock, who hadn't bothered to stop crawling so far, at least deigned them with his opinion.

“That’s impossible. The pipe is not changing its diameter in the middle of its length and you were fine until now.”

“I’m still stuck.” Greg sounded immensely annoyed. “I don't know why I keep ending up in situations like these with you. My life was blissfully normal before you turned up at one of my crime scenes.”

“Your life was alarmingly boring before I turned up at one of your crime scenes. Just admit it.”

Lestrade grumbled something unintelligible.

“At least this time you weren't unconscious when we came to rescue you!” John grinned.

“I think at this point I'd rather be unconscious again.”

“That can easily be arranged.”

“Sherlock!”

“What?”

“You’re not helping.”

“Mpf.”

John ignored his sulking partner and turned back to Lestrade.

“Greg, why don’t you try to relax and breathe out. Then wiggle and see if you can get free.” 

“It’s not working... wait... Yes! I can move again!”

“Finally. Well done, John. Next time, Lestrade, why don't you skip the second beignet?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'pipe'.
> 
> London time is over. I haz a sad. :(


End file.
